JearminWeek by Whatsername-Sama Día 3
by Whatsername-Sama
Summary: Jean vio a Armin reír, y su corazón volvió a latir. Mi colaboración para el tercer día de la semana Jearmin, bajo la consigna "Deshonestidad"


Hola! Aquí Whats-Sama con lo que escribí para el tercer día de la Semana Jearmin. Espero sinceramente que les guste y me dejen un review, además de agregarlo a sus favoritos :)

Sin más, los dejo leer

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados aquí no me pertenecen (Aunque sean mis bebés xD)

Dishonesty

"M- Me gustan las mujeres, Jean. Lo siento. "

Le respondió Armin cuando Jean había juntado valentía y se decidió a confesarse.  
Su corazón se rompió en tantos pedazos que pensó que iba a pasarse toda la vida tratando de reconstruirlo. Se había enamorado tan profundamente que simplemente no lo podía disimular. Podría observarlo toda la vida, sus gestos, sus ojos, su cabello, _su risa. _Por Dios su risa hacía que su corazón diera un vuelco y sintiera que no podía respirar. Noches enteras pasó imaginando qué hermoso ser quien lo hacía reír, tener su risa solo para él.

Pero lo había rechazado.

Cuando pensó que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos, Armin lo rechazó.

Había perdido a Marco, y ahora también perdió a quien más amaba.

Marco había muerto nueve meses antes, en un accidente automovilístico, cuando iba de vacaciones con su familia. Sólo él murió. Y Jean se sintió morir también cuando se enteró que su mejor amigo, _su hermano del alma_ había muerto.  
Pasó ocho días encerrado en la habitación que compartía con Marco en los dormitorios de la universidad. Sólo Armin lo fue a visitar todos y cada uno de los días, llevándole comida, noticias o simplemente a escucharlo llorar. Armin fue quien estuvo con él. Quien tomó su mano para que no callera solo en su propio abismo. Para que no estuviera solo. Más solo todavía.

Jean estaba enamorado de Armin desde hacía ya un año, y Marco lo había estado alentando hasta su último día. Pero todo ocurrió tan de repente que no tuvo ni tiempo de despedirse. Se fue. Simplemente se fue y todos sabían que no iba a volver. Y eso lo mataba a cada segundo.

Pero Armin siempre estuvo para él. Y eso era lo que había levantado sus esperanzas. Fue su compañero, quien lo escuchó incontables horas hablar de Marco. Quien lo aferraba a lo poco que le quedaba de vida. La razón por la que Jean no hizo locuras fue por él.

Pero ahora lo había rechazado cuando juraba que Armin se sentía de la misma manera que él. Ni siquiera entendía por qué, por qué se había tomado tanto tiempo en estar junto a él, hacerlo ilusionar, para luego terminar de romper su ya dañado corazón. Nunca se había enamorado de alguien de la manera en la que se enamoró de Armin.

Hubiese dado todo lo que tenía para verlo morder su lápiz mientras presta atención en clase, con sus anteojos y su cabello recogido que simplemente lo dejaban sin aliento. O su cara cuando veía algo relacionado con el mar, sus ojos brillantes y una sonrisa que tiene guardada solamente para eso. O simplemente cuando ríe. Simplemente hubiese dado todo lo que tenía por tener a Armin.

Y ahora no tenía nada; ni a Marco, ni a Armin. Estaba solo.

Despertó esa mañana, habiendo dormido casi nada, repasando como todos los días las palabras de Armin e imaginando cuán hermoso sería tenerlo en su cama junto a él esa mañana de primavera. _Tenerlo en sus brazos_. Verlo despertar y esconder su cabeza en su cuello por estar encandilado por la luz que entra en la ventana, dándole la excusa perfecta para besar su frente y desearle buenos días.

Pero sabía que eso no sucedería. Porque a Armin "le gustaban las mujeres"

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta su baño a lavarse la cara y los dientes, sin mirar la cama vacía al otro lado de la habitación. No le habían dado otro compañero. Y él tampoco lo quería. Estaba llegando tarde a su clase. Estaba deprimido pero no era estúpido. Las clases eran su única distracción. Aunque en todas estuviera Armin. Le empezó a ir mejor, porque tomó la determinación de prestar tanta atención al profesor para olvidar la presencia de Armin que le terminó funcionando. Aunque hubiese deseado que fuera totalmente al revés; que no pudiera prestar atención por observar a Armin, compartir miradas cómplices y que no le importaran sus notas. Pero no era así.

Terminó su clase y al salir al pasillo mirando al suelo, acomodando su bolso sobre su hombro. Algo golpea su hombro y cuando quiere está en suelo, rodeado de libros, algunos suyos y otros de alguien más, y con un par de ojos azules que hacía mucho no miraba pidiéndole disculpas.

"Jean! Lo siento! No te vi!" le dijo Armin mientras trataba de juntar sus libros. Jean, sin comprender mucho, lo ayuda a juntar sus libros, junta los suyos y se pone de pie.

"Está bien" balbucea mirándolo a los ojos. Extrañaba eso. Extrañaba ese azul único de los ojos de Armin, sus pestañas largas y casi femeninas y extrañaba la profundidad de sus ojos, profundos como un océano "Nos vemos, Armin" le susurró mientras comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, para entrar a la siguiente clase.

"…Jean" creyó escuchar que Armin le susurró, pero siguió su camino, mordiendo su labio.

"Lo siento, Jean" fue lo que no escuchó de Armin

Pasaron las siguientes clases y Jean no podía, por más que intentara, sacarse la mirada de Armin de la mente. Cuando llegó a su habitación dejó caer su bolso al lado de la puerta y se quitó los zapatos. Ni siquiera había cenado, pero eso no le importaba, no tenía hambre. Se tiró en su cama y puso una canción con su celular. La escuchó una y otra vez, pensando en la mirada del rubio dueño de sus suspiros.

Recordó que había chocado con Armin, y fue a su bolso a fijarse de tener todos los libros que le pertenecían. Pero en cuanto abrió su bolso, un libro de contratapa azul asomo por entre los suyos de color rojo y verde. Lo tomó y sonrío triste al leer el nombre del libro

"Biología Marina: Tomo 4". Era obvio que no era suyo, él no tenía esa pasión por el mar que tenía cierta persona que amaba con todo su ser sí. Lo abrió, con pura curiosidad, sentándose en su cama, con el libro sobre sus piernas. Podía decir que Armin era el dueño del libro, porque estaba escrito con lápiz. Pequeñas anotaciones de letra desprolija de seguramente estar apurado. También había dibujos en las esquinas de las páginas, algunas eran garabatos, y otras eran.. Letras, palabras. Siempre la misma palabra. Jean. _Su nombre_. Por qué Armin escribiría _su nombre?_ Era cierto que él cuando estaba aburrido o distraído la primera cosa que siempre dibujaba eran letras A, o el nombre de Armin. También lo dibujaba, pero eso en su cuaderno de dibujos, donde sólo tenía dibujos de Armin, y alguna que otra nota en la que simplemente explayaba sus sentimientos. Siguió mirando el libro, encontrando su nombre, su inicial, a veces acompañada de dibujos, otras sola. Pero era su nombre. Y sabía que Armin no conocía a nadie más con su nombre. _¿Qué significa esto? _Pensaba mientras seguía mirando el libro, absorto en sus pensamientos.

Hasta que un golpeteo en la puerta lo sacó de su burbuja. Pausó la música, sin acomodar su cabello se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta.

Y ahí estaba él. Con sus anteojos puestos y su cabello suelto, con dos libros en sus brazos, sujetos a su pecho con fuerza. Armin levantó la mirada del suelo. "Hola, Jean" le dijo con tono tranquilo y el corazón de Jean dolió en su pecho "Puedo pasar?" preguntó con un dejo de inseguridad y se sorprendió un poco cuando el otro sin decir nada se corrió de la puerta, dejándolo entrar, y cerrándola a sus espaldas. "Hoy cuando te choqué y se cayeron nuestros libros, se mezclaron y sin darme cuenta tomé dos de los tuyos. Y creo que tú te quedaste con uno mío, no sé cuál". Jean lo observó sentarse en la silla de su escritorio, mientras él se sentaba en la cama, tomando el libro de Armin y acercándolo a su espalda, para que no lo viera todavía.

Armin tomó sus libros con sus manos y se los extendió. Y el corazón de Jean se detuvo.

No.

Por favor no.

Por favor alguien dígame que ese no es mi cuaderno de dibujos por el amor de mi madre

"Gracias" le responde mientras los toma y los pone rápidamente en la cama "De casualidad, los abriste?" le preguntó con miedo. No quería quedar como un acosador. Simplemente eran sus dibujos. Un cuaderno privado que llevaba a donde iba. Armin no le respondió. Sólo se sonrojó y miró hacia el piso. "Armin" Jean se mordió el labio y lo vio a Armin hacer lo mismo inconscientemente "Los viste?"

"Dibujas muy bien…" le respondió con timidez

"Oh genial" Jean se paró de la cama y Armin levantó la vista, sólo para encontrarse con el libro azul que contenía su pequeño secreto. "Ahora debes pensar que soy un acosador o alguna cosa rara" daba vueltas por la habitación, con las manos en la nuca "Maldita sea" murmuró.

"Jean, no pasa nada. Es un poco extraño, sí, porque no pensé que dibujaras, y menos tan bien. Pero" mordió su labio de nuevo "Tu viste mi libro?"

"Sí, pero no tiene comparación. Por favor no pienses que soy un violador o algo raro porque de verdad no lo soy" Armin cerró sus ojos con fuerza y pensó en qué decir a continuación. Respiro profundo mientras Jean se sentaba de nuevo en su cama. "Jean"

"Qué sucede?"

"Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"…Sí"

"Tú.. Sigues.. Enamorado de mí?"

Jean suspiró, era inesperado, vaya que sí. Lo miró a los ojos y pensó qué hermoso sería dibujarlo en ese momento. "Sí."

"Ya veo. Entonces tus dibujos son por eso, no?"

"Sí. Pero no me odies"

"No, tranquilo. No podría odiarte" _Ni aunque quisiera, _pensó Armin en ese momento "Yo.. Lo siento, Jean"

Jean lo miró confundido "Por qué?"

"Te mentí." Le respondió mirando hacia otro lado, mordiéndose el labio, al borde de las lágrimas

"En qué? Mis dibujos son horribles, no es así? Encima de que tengo todo un cuaderno contigo dibujado en él, mis dibujos son ma-

"No!, No es eso! Tus dibujos son buenísimos" lo interrumpió "Te mentí. Y no sabes lo que me arrepiento"

"En qué me mentiste, Armin? No comprendo"

"Cuando me confesaste tus sentimientos, yo, yo te mentí, Jean" le dijo mientras una lágrima resbalaba sobre su mejilla y el corazón de Jean dolía de solo verlo así. Se paró inconscientemente y fue a su lado, y agachándose, limpió la lágrima con su pulgar

"Armin, no llores, por qué lloras?"

"Lo siento, Jean. De veras lo siento"

"Oye, Armin, qué pa- "

Cerró la boca al sentir los brazos del rubio rodear su cuello. Armin se deja caer lentamente al piso y arrodillado abraza aún más fuerte a un confundido Jean, sin dejar de llorar

"Armin, necesito que te calmes y me digas por qué lloras" Le dice Jean, acariciando su espalda inconscientemente

"Te dije algo que no es verdad, Jean, y no sabes cuánto lo siento. Perdóname. Perdóname por haberte dicho una mentira tan vana sólo para ocultar mi inseguridad cuando la respuesta estaba frente a mis ojos. Perdóname por haberme dado cuenta tan tarde y hacerte esto"

Jean escuchó con atención las palabras de Armin, analizando cada una de ellas.

Y se dio cuenta.

El rompecabezas en su mente encontró la pieza que faltaba, y que encajaba a la perfección.

"Perdóname por haberte lastimado cuando sé que no estás bien. Perdóname por haberte dejado solo cuando me necesitabas. Per-

Y no pudo seguir hablando. No pudo continuar sus disculpas porque tenía otros labios sobre los suyos. Se sorprendió un poco pero rápidamente se dejó llevar. Después de todo, era lo que había estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo.

"Lo siento de verdad. Siento no haberme dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti" le susurró cuando se separaron por sólo un par de centímetros

"Por qué?" le preguntó Jean, uniendo sus frentes, mirándose fijamente a los ojos

"Nunca me había sentido así. Pensé que me gustaban las mujeres, pero, después de conocerte, y no me refiero a por primera vez, sino profundamente, de escucharte, de estar contigo. Después de eso me di cuenta de que no sentía algo simple como una amistad. Y no lo podía comprender, cómo podía ser que sintiera algo tan fuerte por alguien que es, bueno, hombre? Pero Jean, juro que no te das una idea de cuánto me arrepiento. Me di cuenta de mi error cuando era demasiado tarde. Pensé que me odiabas, y que no querrías hablarme nunca más, dejaste de mirarme en clase, me comenzaste a ignorar y me dolió mucho verte así y saber que era mi culpa. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho" le dijo llorando de nuevo. Jean también derramó una lágrima pero sin dudar lo besó de nuevo

"Fui un estúpido"

"No, para nada, Armin. Te entiendo perfectamente. Perdón por ignorarte, es que, me dolía demasiado no poder estar contigo" le dijo sonrojándose

"No me pidas disculpas, fui yo el que no pudo con sus inseguridades y arruinó todo"

Jean lo besó otra vez. "Ya. Ya está" y luego de unos segundos le dijo "Puedo preguntarte algo yo?" Armin asintió "Quieres ser mi novio? Puede que no sea perfecto, a veces sea malhumorado, me guste dibujarte como acosador" lo vio reír ante ese comentario "y un montón de cosas más. Pero solo quiero que estés seguro y tengas siempre presente que conmigo siempre serás feliz. Y si por alguna razón no estás feliz me haré cargo personalmente de que se te pase porque no hay cosa que ame más en el mundo que tu risa y tus ojos cuando ríes. No hay cosa en el mundo que ame más que ti, Armin. Te amo. No puedo evitarlo"

"Jean.. M- me" paró por unos segundos, tal como el corazón de Jean

"Me encantaría. No importa si no eres perfecto, yo tampoco lo soy, soy muy inseguro y pienso las cosas demasiado, soy un idiota que a veces no valora lo que tiene enfrente hasta que lo pierde. Y encima me encanta que me dibujes. Te amo. Wow que bien se siente decirlo. Te amo, Jean"

Jean rio y Armin también. Y el corazón de Jean, volvió a latir.

Estaba roto, sí. Pero sabía que junto a Armin se reconstruiría solo. Se besaron de nuevo y se recostaron en la cama de Jean y se besaron y acariciaron la noche entera. No hicieron el amor. Ambos sabían que tendrían toda la vida para disfrutarse mutuamente, aprender sus gustos y conocerse a la perfección.

Toda culpa o dolor quedó en el pasado. Ahora solo les esperaba felicidad y amor, que eso es lo que los dos más tienen para darse. Ahora despertarían todos los días de la manera en la que Jean soñó. Y ninguno podía ser más feliz.

* * *

Bueno! Eso es todo! Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un review!  
Muchas gracias por leer, un beso, Whats-Sama


End file.
